


You Mean The Whole Wide World to Me

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry has a Saturday morning tradition with Nora  and it’s Iris’s favorite thing in the world.





	You Mean The Whole Wide World to Me

Barry loves being Daddy to three-month-old Nora. She’s such a tiny little thing, with a big gummy smile and perfectly round cheeks. Her little coos are more breathtaking than the greatest symphony. Saturday mornings are his favorite because he lets Iris sleep in and gets his perfect daughter all to himself for a little while. Currently he’s scooping her out of the crib while she’s laughing at the crunching noise of her tiny dinosaur mobile.

“Good morning my beautiful girl, what’s so funny, huh?”

Nora seems to answer him with a big gummy smile.

“You’re just the happiest baby, Nora Bear, yes you are.” Barry says lightly bouncing Nora on his leg as he sings.

Darling you mean the whole wide world to me  
_Darling you are sweeter than I ever dreamed_  
Darling you make me believe in make believe  
Darling you mean the whole wide world to me

“I love waking up to that song on Saturday mornings.” Iris muses sneaking her arms around Barry’s waist.

“Iris, you’re supposed to be asleep?” Barry chuckles

“Yeah, but I missed my sweet girl.”

“She is pretty great, huh?”

“The greatest, thanks to her wonderful daddy.”

Barry smiles. “Nah, I’m pretty sure she gets her greatness from you.”

“Thanks baby, I really do love it when you sing to her.”

“She loves it too, here. Just watch this.” Barry says starting in on the song again,

 _What do I do with all this love for you?_  
It's so much more than I ever knew  
Baby girl, it's bigger than the whole wide world  
Nora now has the biggest grin on her face and her laughter is completely unbridled.

“God, that laugh, Bear, it’s just so cute and infectious.”

“Isn’t it though, she’s just the most incredible little thing in the multiverse, I swear.”

Iris then dances around with Nora bouncing on her hip while she sings, it isn’t as adorable as her husband’s voice and the way he twirls the little girl around, but it’s fun and keeps a smile on Nora’s perfectly round face.

“Hmm shall we duet, I think it could be pretty good?” Barry suggests

“I don’t know, Nora what do you think, kitten, should Daddy and I both sing, huh? Would you like that?”

Nora echoes her parents with a soft coo.

“I think that’s a yes.” Barry beams.

“Sorry I’m not as good at singing as you, babe.”

“S’okay, Nora won’t even care, I think she’s just happy I’m not leaving you two alone for once.”

Iris grins, “Mmm, I do love our Saturdays together.”

“Me too.”

Iris tiptoes to kiss Barry on the cheek before they begin singing together.

 _Darling you mean the whole wide world to me_  
Darling you light up everyone you meet  
With a smile you give away so easily  
Darling you mean the whole wide world to me  
“You’re a good singer,Iris I don’t know why you don’t do it very often?”

“Because, that’s like your own special little thing you do with Nora. I can’t overshadow it.”

“I only do it that much because it’s really effective for getting her to stop crying, and you know I cannot stand it when she cries.”

“You’re such a good daddy.”

“It’s easy when you have the prettiest and happiest daughter there is.”

“That’s true”

“Thank you for giving me her, she’s truly the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“Yeah, she sure is special, huh?”

“Looks more like her Mommy every day.”

“Except for those eyes, those she definitely got from her Daddy, and those dimples.”

“I love you, Iris West-Allen.”

“I love you more, Barry Allen.”  She challenges, sneaking another kiss.

“Never.”

“Nora, tell Daddy he’s silly, say silly Daddy.”

“My little Nora Bear would never.”

“Mmm, okay, I’ll leave you alone, Bear”

Barry smiles kissing both his daughter on the cheek before twirling Nora around and finishing the song.

 _What do I do with all this love for you?_  
It's so much more than I ever knew  
What do I do with how I feel inside?  
If you ever wonder how much I  
Love you girl, it's bigger than the whole wide world.

This right here, watching her husband dance around the kitchen with their daughter, showering her with tickles and kisses was why Iris West- Allen lived for Saturday mornings

 

 


End file.
